DANDELION (PINK SAUSAGES)
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: "Aku bukan pelacurmu, Tuan Park!" Jihoon jawab dengan bergetar. Jari-jari mungilnya mulai menarik kancing kemeja, menautkan kembali satu sama lain agar kembali seperti semula./"Tapi kau milikku."/2park/PINK SAUSAGES/PARK WOOJIN/PARK JIHOON/WANNA ONE/GS/RATE M!


.

.

.

Dandelion

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

©Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GS!

.

.

.

Rate M!

.

.

.

.

Napasnya berat, menguar bersama sesak yang dirasanya dalam dada. Menghentak dari ruang terkecil diantara bulir-bulir udara pada paru-parunya. Wajahnya melengos, tiada anggap hawa panas yang mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Pundaknya yang putih terekspos sempurna sebab dua kancing kemeja yang sudah tiada terkait. Perlihatkan tali hitam dari dalaman yang dikenakan. Gundukan kenyal sedikit mencuat. Begitu indah nan anggun. Menggoda.

Mata yang tiada tatap, menyembunyikan luka teramat dalam. Menautkan benang-benang kusut pada kepala untuk ia simpan memorinya. Jihoon masih akan menghindar ketika tangan besar itu meraba pipi mulusnya. Menghantarkan getaran tak biasa disela darah dan nadinya. Membuat urat saraf yang tersusun sedemikian rupa mati tiba-tiba. Dia menghentak kasar. Menolak.

"Jangan menolakku."

Suara berat dan dalam seolah jadikan ancaman bagi yang mendengar. Tapi Jihoon tetap pada pendiriannya. Tiada perhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat pelan oleh si tangan besar.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu, Tuan Park!"

Jihoon jawab dengan bergetar. Jari-jari mungilnya mulai menarik kancing kemeja, menautkan kembali satu sama lain agar kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi kau milikku."

Jihoon terdiam. Ia tak menjawab, namun manik hitamnya mulai mengunci tatap. Meletakkan berbagai rasa disana. Jihoon hampir lupa siapa dirinya. Lupa bahwa ujung rambutnya saja sudah dipatenkan oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Menatapnya balik dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Melecehkan.

"Kau tak seharusnya melupakan hal itu, sayang."

Woojin kembali mendekat. Menarik pelan tangan Jihoon yang berada pada ujung kemejanya. Pelan-pelan ia bawa tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi bulat itu lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sentuhan yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"

Jihoon mengeram, mengepalkan tangannya sekedar menahan gejolak didalam dada. Jihoon takut, sangat takut. Melihat tatapan Woojin saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia lari. Menembus batas tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tapi Woojin terlalu kuat dari apapun. Dan Jihoon tiada miliki hak untuk sekedar memilih jalan keluar.

Woojin menarik kuat pinggang Jihoon hingga gadis itu tersentak. Menubruk kasar dadanya tiada sabar yang menimbulkan rintih kesakitan dari sang pemilik mata bulat. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuh yang lebih mungil sudah terhimpit dinding.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku, hm?"

Woojin menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut dari dahi sang gadis. Tersenyum tipis untuk sedikit pudarkan rasa takut yang dirasakan Jihoon.

Jihoon menyentak kuat tangan itu, "Kau tahu, bahkan jika aku tak mengatakannya."

Woojin tergelak setelahnya. Mengaung keras, memecah sunyi pada lorong-lorong kamar mewah yang kini ditempatinya, seolah memantulkan nada yang sama. Mengejek.

"Itu konyol."

"Ya, sekonyol perlakuanmu terhadapku."

Woojin pudarkan tawanya. Menatap intens manik bulat yang sudah memerah. Woojin tahu, mata itu menyimpan banyak sekali dendam. Amarah-amarah yang tiada tersampaikan hingga sedikit-sedikit mengeras dan akhirnya membatu.

Woojin melepas cekalan tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon. Mundur satu langkah untuk kemudian berbalik. Hal itu membuat Jihoon dapat bernapas kembali setelah beberapa saat terjebak pada kungkungan aura hitam. Menyesakkan.

"Bayaran apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Jihoon menatap punggung Woojin lamat-lamat. Dan Woojin hanya meliriknya sebentar. Laki-laki itu kembali mengangkat senyumnya begitu melihat reaksi Jihoon. Menaruh kedua tangan didalam saku celana seolah ucapannya barusan adalah sebuah pilihan terakhir. Sebenarnya, meskipun tanpa berkata seperti itu Woojin sudah menyudutkan Jihoon, bahkan dari pertama kali gadis itu berada disini. Hanya saja Jihoon terlalu pandai bermain kata. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan pilihan."

Woojin tersenyum lebar kali ini. Berbalik untuk sekedar menatap wajah ayu _gadisnya_ kemudian berjalan mendekat. Pelan-pelan, hingga nyanyian beruntut yang timbul dari gesekan tapak sepatunya dengan lantai marmer kembali mengisi sunyi.

"Mana bisa begitu."

Jihoon membuang tatapan begitu tubuh tegap Woojin berada tepat didepannya.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

Dan dengan kalimat itu atensi Jihoon sepenuhnya kembali pada Woojin. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun dengan dua artian berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pelacurmu!"

Woojin menarik satu sudut bibirnya, menggantikan senyum yang sempat tercipta, menjadikan aura gelap kembali menyapa.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Jihoon mendengus. Dan entah bagaimana justru sikap seperti itu yang membuat Woojin penasaran. Jihoon terlalu menggemaskan, bahkan ketika gadis itu mengeram dan menolak segala perkataannya. Persis seperti dandelion. Lemah, tapi sok kuat sebab harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kau memintaku melakukan suatu hal tapi kau tidak mau menjanjikan bayaran? Lucu sekali."

Woojin bernafas kasar ditelinga Jihoon. Menimbulkan guratan tak suka pada wajah sang gadis manis.

Sekuat tenaga Jihoon menahan diri agar tak mendorong Woojin seperti yang sudah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia tentu tidak ingin mendekam kembali pada kamar itu sendirian, dengan pintu terkait besi disana-sini, dan makanan yang hanya dibawakan oleh maid jika dirinya melawan sang _tuan_.

"Buktikan dulu ucapanmu. Lalu aku akan berikan."

Jihoon itu tegas, Woojin tahu betul. Ucapannya memang tidak pernah halus, namun begitu memikat. Seperti heroin, sebuah candu yang ingin selalu kau hirup meski kau tahu itu akan membuat jiwamu terbang tiada karuan.

Berbeda dengan Woojin. Dia keras. Namun satu sisi dalam dirinya begitu lembut. Seperti kapas. Tertutupi dengan sikap kasar yang bernaung dalam diri. Menyembunyikan serat putih itu hingga tiada ketara wujudnya.

Woojin tersenyum miring. Lagi-lagi membuat gadis mungilnya bergetar. Entah karena takut atau karena khawatir. Tiada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan tepati janjiku."

Woojin memainkan jarinya pada rahang Jihoon. Meneliti pahatan sempurna yang terpatri begitu rinci. Salah satu tangannya menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesarannya dan menangkap pinggang ramping itu. Meraba lembut dengan gerakan pelan.

Jihoon memejamkan mata. Dadanya mulai berdesir tiada aturan. Napasnya pun memberat, seolah paru-parunya teredam air hingga bulir-bulir oksigen yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa kembali basah hingga berkubang. Sesak.

Woojin mulai mengendus leher putih sang gadis, merasakan aroma yang tenang namun memabukkan. Mungkin heroin yang dimiliki Jihoon tiada ada pada getar suaranya saja, melainkan pada sekujur kulit yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Jihoon membuka mata. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Woojin begitu ucapannya mengudara.

Woojin menghentikan aksinya, menjauhkan mulut dan hidungnya dari leher sang gadis demi untuk menatap mata itu. Woojin tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang meremehkannya. Meragukan segala yang dilakukannya tanpa tahu bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya. Oleh sebab itu Woojin menjentikkan jari, member perintah pada seseorang yang berada diluar kamar untuk masuk dan bergabung diantara dirinya dan juga _gadisnya_.

Tangannya menyambar cepat sebuah kertas yang dibawa oleh bawahannya, mengibaskannya sekali untuk kembali menyuruh asistennya pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun, sayang. Aku memiliki apa yang kau mau."

Woojin menunjukkan kertasnya tepat didepan Jihoon. Gadis itu terkesiap, merasa cemas juga senang dalam waktu yang sama. Matanya menelisik, membaca tiap-tiap deret tulisan yang berjajar rapi disana. Tidak ada yang istimewa, kecuali kalimat yang menjelaskan jika keluarganya akan dibebaskan dari penjara tanpa syarat.

"Bagaimana?"

Seiring berakhirnya pertanyaan itu Jihoon kembali pada dunianya. Kali ini menatap mata Woojin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Menguarkan kembali perasaan takut yang sudah ia tunjukkan diawal pertemuan mereka semula.

"K-kau...,"

"Aku harap kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, Park Jihoon. Aku sudah tepati, dan sekarang giliranmu."

Woojin kembali tersenyum ketika Jihoon menghela napas kasar.

"Besok. Keluarkan mereka dari sana."

Woojin tidak menjawab, namun senyumnya kian mengembang. Dilipatnya kertas itu menjadi dua, lalu diletakkannya diatas meja tak jauh dari sana. Woojin bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa, jadi ia akan melakukan segala cara agar _tawana_ _n_ _nya_ bersedia menyerahkan diri padanya dengan suka rela. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Jihoon. Seorang _tawanan_ yang begitu diinginkannya. _Tawanan_ istimewa pencuri getaran dalam dadanya.

Meskipun demikian, Woojin tetaplah Woojin. Seorang laki-laki normal yang miliki hasrat luar biasa pada lawan jenisnya. Jihoon sudah memberi lampu hijau, tentu dirinya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Woojin kembali mendekatkan hidung dan mulutnya pada perpotongan leher Jihoon. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan. Ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan panas pembakar gairah. Jihoon mengepalkan tangan. Ia merasakan hangat bibir Woojin mampu membangkitkan getar halus disekujur tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan ciuman itu naik kedagu. Lembut Woojin menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya. Melumat penuh, hingga mata Jihoon terpejam.

Satu tangan Woojin menelisik kebelakang leher gadisnya, mempererat ciumannya yang kian memanas. Sementara tangannya yang lain bergerilya. Meraba pinggang, perut, hingga dada Jihoon. Meremas lembut bongkahan bulat kenyal yang sudah lama ia idamkan.

Jihoon melenguh. Ciuman Woojin mampu menghantarkan tubuhnya hingga tiada lagi menapaki bumi. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang seiring remasan yang kian menguat. Tangannya kini mencengkeram lengan Woojin tanpa sadar, seolah memberitahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah hilang kendali.

Woojin tersenyum disela ciumannya. Ia merasakan bagaimana menggodanya Jihoon saat ini. Jihoon memang seorang yang begitu ia inginkan, tapi Woojin sengaja menunggu lama agar Jihoon sendiri yang datang padanya. Kinipun keinginannya terpenuhi, Jihoon berada dibawah kendalinya.

Jihoon rasa dirinya mau gila. Ia sama sekali tiada menyangka jika Woojin begitu pandai mengerjai tubuhnya. Kecupan-kecupan, lumatan-lumatan, dan remasan-remasan yang dibuatnya mampu membuat lutut Jihoon bergetar. Dirinya yang semula menolak Woojin hingga sekian lama, kini menyerah begitu saja. Meniadakan keraguan setelah Woojin menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya. Keluarga. Meskipun dirinya harus menjadi _pelacur_ murahan seperti yang pernah Woojin katakan.

Tangan Woojin berpindah, bergerak pelan-pelan menuju kebelakang, menelisik masuk pada kemeja putih kebesaran untuk melepas kaitan bra hitam yang masih bersangkar pada gundukan kenyal. Begitu bra terlepas, Woojin menarik tubuh Jihoon hingga terbaring diatas ranjang. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk sementara.

Jihoon membuka mata, mendapati Woojin dengan bulir-bulir peluh penahan nafsu didahinya. Dirinya pun yakin wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda. Merah padam dengan deru napas tiada beraturan.

"Kau cantik."

Woojin memuji. Entah bagaimana pipi Jihoon menjadi semakin panas. Malu diantara rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya. Jihoon masih begitu ingat siapa sosok yang sedang berada diatasnya ini. Sosok yang membuat hidupnya rumit seperti benang-benang kusut tiada dapat diluruskan kembali. Dan dirinya…sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada sosok itu.

Satu-satu Woojin melepas kancing kemeja Jihoon, sembari tangannya sibuk meniti, bibirnya kembali mengecap bibir plum yang merona menggoda. Kemeja Jihoon sudah ditanggalkan, memperlihatkan dua gundukan indah yang mencuat menantang. Woojin melepas ciumannya, kemudian memandangi gundukan itu lamat-lamat. Jihoon tidak suka sebenarnya, namun ia sudah tidak miliki hak untuk menutupi buah dadanya. Woojin pemilik segalanya. Pemilik tubuhnya. Sebab ia dijanjikan keluarganya.

Tangan Woojin terangkat, menyentuh satu puting pink yang menggoda, ia sentuh pelan-pelan, lembut. Menghantarkan kepingan-kepingan kecil sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut gadisnya. Sementara Jihoon diam, sama sekali tak menikmati bagaimana cara Woojin memperlakukannya. Gadis itu ingin menangis, harga dirinya sudah dilecehkan sedemikian rupa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Woojin adalah pemilik dirinya.

Woojin kembali menatap wajah Jihoon, namun gadis itu berpaling. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah penuh air asin.

"Tatap mataku."

Woojin perintahkan, tapi Jihoon tidak menanggapi.

"Ji...,"

Halus.

"Jihoon."

Woojin menyentuh dagu gadis itu hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Woojin menatap lekat manik bulat Jihoon.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?"

Apa yang bisa Jihoon jawab selain anggukan. Jihoon bukan seorang gadis yang akan mengingkari ucapannya. Maka setelah mendapat anggukan darinya mendaratlah bibir Woojin diatas salah satu payudaranya. Disebelah kanan. Mulut Woojin sudah mengulum penuh, menjilat pelan-pelan mencari titik kenikmatan yang mungkin dapat ia salurkan pada Jihoon. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menangkap payudara kiri. Payudara kenyal nan menggoda. Putih dengan ukuran yang begitu pas pada genggaman tangannya. Meremasnya pelan-pelan dan berusaha mengatur nafsu yang mulai menggebu. Meremas dengan irama, seolah payudara itu terbuat dari kaca yang akan pecah jika diremas terlalu kuat.

Jihoon pejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangannya meremat sprei putih yang ada dibawahnya. Menahan tangis sekuat tenaga ketika dua aset berharganya dilecehkan oleh bajingan macam Woojin.

"Eunghh~"

Jihoon tidak bisa menahan lenguhan ketika Woojin menyesap kuat disisi kanan, menghantarkan gelombang-gelombang halus pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki Jihoon yang hanya dibalut _hotpans_ pendek pun bergerak tak nyama begitu Woojin melakukan sesapannya yang kedua. Sungguh, Jihoon merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang.

"Hiks..."

Loloslah isakan yang sudah sedari tadi ia tahan. Dan dengan itu Woojin menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah Jihoon yang terpejam takut. Gadis itu masih menangis, dengan kedua tangan meremat kuat sprei putih dibawahnya. Woojin menatap tubuh Jihoon lamat-lamat. Begitu menyedihkan. Dua payudara gadisnya sudah merah, beberapa tanda ia ciptakan disana, sementara perutnya kembang-kempis berusaha menahan tangis.

Woojin terkesiap begitu satu anak sungai mengalir dari belah pipi Jihoon. Entah mengapa jiwanya seperti terbakar. Ia merasa brengsek. Melukai seseorang yang begitu ia cintai. Woojin tidak menyukai air mata jatuh dari manik bulat Jihoon. Itulah alasan mengapa Woojin selalu mengalah pada Jihoon meskipun gadis itu adalah _tawanannya_. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, justru dirinya sendiri yang membuat Jihoon menangis. Dadanya seperti dipukuli palu. Sakit.

Woojin bangkit, pelan-pelan. Berjalan kesisi kanan ranjang untuk mengambil selimut yang lain. Dalam diam dirinya menutupi tubuh Jihoon, membuat sang gadis membuka mata sebab ia rasa tubuhnya hangat tiba-tiba.

Jihoon menatap penuh tanya, dan dibalas senyum tipis dari bibir Woojin. Jihoon tidak tahu apa alasan Woojin menyelimuti tubuhnya dan melempar senyum padanya. Jihoon hanya bisa mengerutkan kening ketika ciuman lembut mendarat pada dahinya.

"Aku akan membebaskan orangtuamu besok. Istirahatlah. Maaf sudah membuatmu takut."

Woojin membenarkan kemejanya. Tersenyum untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri dalam palung berisi banyak pertanyaan menggantung dikepala.

"Kenapa?..."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Fiksi ini adalah remake dari FF Kaisoo dengan judul yang sama. Saya bikin versi Pink Sausages khusus untuk moment special Ulang Tahun Park Woojin.

Fic kedua PINK SAUSAGES nih… jadi tolong diberi respon ya :*

Btw, Happy Birthday anak bunda Park Woojin, Do'anya banyak, salah satunya, kurang-kurangilah petakilanmu. Khekhekhe…

Bunda sayang Woojin :*


End file.
